Jessica Ferrer
Jessica "Jess" Ferrer is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Jessica is remembered for being a gold digger after she told Trixie Erkel that she liked Ross Van Phelp for his money. After Ross' elimination, Jessica was in danger of getting eliminated next due to being the outsider of an alliance. However, she joined the majority of her tribe and voted out Freddie Christian. When the merge rolled around, Jessica felt in a safe place. However, she was annoying the other castaways and was unanimously voted off on Day 21. Profile Jessica was born as the oldest of three kids in Layton, Utah. In school, she was popular yet very snobbish. Regardless, she graduated from high school with flying colors. Jessica went to college at Kennesaw State University and received a degree in business. Currently single, she currently lives in a one story house with her brother, Mark. Survivor Jessica started the game on the Kucha tribe and quickly started talking with people. She struggled to get along with Kyle Willett because the two could never find common ground. However, she got along very well with Ross Van Phelp. The two even formed a relationship. Kucha ended up losing the first immunity challenge, and Jessica voted for Kyle. However, Gabby Guillory ended up being the first to go in a deadlock tie with Kyle. Ross revealed to Jessica that he was rich and she instantly fell for him. she even had the guts to tell Trixie Erkel about the relationship. The tribe ended up winning the second and third immunity challenge, and Jessica was able to stay for six more days. After a while, Jessica revealed to Trixie that she only liked Ross for his money. Leading Trixie to realize that Jessica was a gold digger. Kucha ended up losing the next immunity challenge and Trixie told Kyle and Freddie Christian about Jessica being a gold digger; and they believed her. Ross ended up hating Trixie due to the fact he thought she was lying. However, this led to his downfall at the fourth tribal council, as Trixie had an alliance with Kyle and Freddie. Leaving Jessica as an outcast on the tribe. Jessica knew she was in trouble because she figured the other three had an alliance. However, luckily for her, the tribe won the next immunity challenge on Day 15 and she was able to cause a dent in the alliance. Over the next few days, Freddie was trying to regain control of the alliance and kept struggling. Kucha lost the next immunity challenge and Freddie had the guts to say that either Jessica or Kyle would go. They knew the severity of the situation and they tried to get Trixie to be a swing vote off Freddie. She went along with the plan and Freddie was unanimously voted off and blindsided. On Day 19, the two tribes merged into a new tribe called Barramundi and Jessica thought of a whole new strategy to play the game. She got along well with the remaining Ogakor members and she felt to be in a safe place. At the first immunity challenge, Kyle won. Jessica felt safe enough to brag about the fact that she wouldn't be going home. This angered the other 5 members and Jessica was unanimously voted off; making her the last eliminated person before the jury phase. Post-Survivor At the reunion show, it was confirmed that Jessica and Ross Van Phelp were broken up due to Ross finding out the truth about Jessica. Jessica found a career in art and is currently making paintings for famous art galleries Trivia Jessica is the youngest female on the Kucha tribe, and the youngest female in the Survivor: The Australian Outback Jessica is the first contestant to make the merge stage of the game, but not the jury Jessica is the first female contestant to be unanimously voted off. She is also the first contestant to be unanimously voted off at the merge Jessica is the only member of Barramundi to not be in an alliance Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Kucha Tribe Category:Barramundi Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback